


Famouse Last Words

by UwUfangirlUwU



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Adorable, Adorable Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Coffee, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Emo Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Stuffed Toys, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUfangirlUwU/pseuds/UwUfangirlUwU
Summary: They are all edgy angst lords
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil Storm was a famous singer/songwriter. He was practically a prodigy due to his intelligence and his skill with every instrument he ever played. He had a large fan base and many people loved him. However he dealt with anxiety and some other disorders and he was struggling to overcome them.
> 
> Roman Prince was a famous actor. He had a large fan base that supported him unconditionally. He had been in three Broadway shows and been lead actor in over ten movies. He was an actor from birth, but he dealt with severe insecurities and self loathing.
> 
> Patton Hart was a famous comedian. His fans were basically his children and he loved them all. He loved to be kind to everyone and hated when people were rude to each other. However he was too nice he gave up himself for other people and was suffering from it.
> 
> Logan Berry was a famous author. His fans loved his intricate wording and his ability to pull at their emotions at the right moments. But he feared that his writing would never be enough. He feared be replaceable.
> 
> Remus Prince was a tiktoker who got paid for it. His fans loved him for him not for his brother. He dealt with severe intrusive thoughts and always feared that he wouldn't be accepted because of himself and for that he acted out.
> 
> Janus Salazar was a famous YouTuber with a wide fan base that liked his vlogs. He was an impulsive liar because his lies got him to where he was and got him out of troubles. He feared that if he told the truth about himself no one would like him.
> 
> These six people related through the most unlikely of ways and became the best of friends and maybe more. But old relationships and the drama of being famous is a struggle and no one know what to expect.

The concert ended after three long hours. Virgil was rushed off of the stage and taken to his dressing room. The security guards stood at the door, preventing unwanted entry.

"Hey," Ares greeted Virgil as he entered the room. Virgil nodded and looked around the room for his normal clothes.

"Have you seen my hoodie?" Virgil asked as he glanced around the room.

"You left it at home because you didn't want someone to steal it," Ares responded.

"Oh, right. Thanks," Virgil went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he exited Ares pulled him into a brief kiss.

"Let's get home, yeah?" Ares smiled. Virgil gave a small nod, not wanting to tell the male that he wanted to be alone that night. He didn't want to anger him.

"Mr. Storm, we have a male here to speak with you, he has a pass," the security guard informed.

"Who is it?" Virgil asked, confused. He didn't remember Remy telling him about an interview or backstager for this performance.

"Logan Berry, his father owns this place," the guard informed.

"Yeah let him in. Sorry babe it might take a sec," Virgil said and turned to face the male who was just let into the room.

The male was taller than Virgil, he was probably six foot exactly. He was slim and had fair skin, that was only a few shades darker than Virgil's. He sported a pair of black rectangular glasses that covered his navy blue eyes. His black hair was sleeked back with gel making him look sophisticated and adding to that effect was the tie around his neck.

"Sorry for interrupting, I am just an author and I was hoping I could interview you," Logan informed.

"What are you writing a book about?" Virgil questioned.

"My book is going to be about three boys who get famous and create a club for the unwanted because they weren't wanted for most of their lives. But I need to know how being famous feels," Logan explained.

"Ok, well, ask away. I may not answer super personal questions but I can also help with the unwanted part because I get that," Virgil nonchalantly sat on the couch and Logan followed.

"Ok first, how do you feel about being famous?" Logan asked.

"It's exhausting, sometimes I don't sleep for a week because I need to have a new song and I can't think of anything. Other times I feel amazing because I made a little girl on the street smile. Sometimes I wish I was never famous and other times I am so grateful for it. I didn't have much as a kid so having this is like a dream, but it's hard to live both my personal life and my famous life separately. I never know if my friends are my friends for me or for my money," Virgil rambled.

"Thank you, and what about your love life, how does that factor into it?" Logan glanced at Ares who seemed to tense at the question.

"I didn't trust Ares at first, I thought he was using me, but we went to highschool together before I got famous and he quickly became a constant in my life. I don't really write sings about him as to not start drama but he is extremely helpful through it all," Virgil shrugged giving Ares a small smile.

"Interesting. Anyway, you seem tired and I do not wish to keep you too late would it be ok if I got your phone number so that I may call you at a time that doesn't inconvenience you?" Logan asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes of course, here is my personal number, but if I don't answer, here is Ares' he is always on his phone so he will probably answer," Virgil gave a small smile and with that Logan left.

"Let's go home," Ares said sharply grabbing Virgil's hand roughly.

"Air, that really hurts," Virgil whimpered as he was his boyfriend tugged him into the limo.

"Shut up, I am tired and you're being stupid," Ares growled.

Virgil flinched at the tone of voice. This meant bad news for when they returned to Virgil's house. He would be hit or even worse. He didn't want that.

Virgil closed his eyes, hoping to block out his anxiety. He wanted to pretend like an iron grip wasn't on his wrist. Pretend that he didn't want to end it with Ares due to his violent nature. Pretend that he didn't love Ares despite his flaws.

Virgil watched the scenery change from big city to vast country. He looked at the stars with a smile and felt himself begin to relax. There was something about the sky that seemed to ease all of his worries.

"We're here, sir," the driver informed.

"Yes thank you for the ride. I will send you your payment tomorrow morning," Virgil politely said before Ares yanked him out of the car.

"Come on you bitch, if you want to be a stuoid bitch then you can take a few hits," Ares snarled as he threw him into the house.

"What did I do?" Virgil asked as he tried to remember.

"You stalled. I just wanted to come here and cuddle with you, but you hurt had to talk to that Logan guy because you hate me. You want him more than me. But whatever, I don't mind showing you who you belong to," Ares smirked and then it began.

~~~

Roman paced his bathroom floor, staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't look good enough for the camera. They had run overtime and his make-up had started to smear.

"Mr. Prince they are calling it for the night," an assistant told him.

Roman sighed and raced out of the building calling out a goodbye, as he closed the door. He got in his car and sped home.

He lived in the city, and he loved his home. He felt safe in his home. He was safe in his home. So, he wanted to be there as soon as possible.

When he arrived he ran inside and looked at himself. He felt ugly, he felt stupid, he felt as though he wasn't good enough. He couldn't see himself as a perfect actor or a great person he was just boring Roman Prince.

He walked into his bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He was ugly in his mind, he was disgusting. He sighed and began undressing so he could take a shower.

"You are beautiful, you are not ugly, you are perfect in your own way," Roman muttered to himself.

He did this everyday at least once. His therapist told him it would help him and it had been. He had become more confident in himself it was just when he was alone to himself that he wasn't but even then it was improving.

"If you wish upon a star..." Roman sang as he took his shower, putting all thoughts of failure or self loathing away and leaving Disney behind. He had just rinsed the soap out of his hair when-

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" Roman answered as he turned off the shower.

"Roman! I haven't talked to you in forever," exclaimed the person on the other side of the phone.

"Emile?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah, when are you coming back to therapy?" the male asked.

"Oh, I thought I was done with it?" Roman muttered, confusion leaving between his words.

"Oh, no, silly! We were working on your confidence! How about you call me whenever you're free and I will let you come in," Emile stated.

"Yeah, I'll check with my manager tomorrow. I have some collaboration with some YouTuber or something soon and lunch with Remus bit I am pretty sure that's it," Roman explained.

"Wonderful, then I shall speak with you soon. Farewell my dear Prince," then Emile hung up the phone.

Roman smiled and shook his head. He put his red silk PJ's on and prepared for bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, then he went to his room.

On his bed laid a big golden retriever awaiting his owner to return to the room. Roman greeted the dog with a broad smile.

"Why hello there, Sadie. Did you have a good day today? I didn't have the best but you look happy!" Roman grinned at his dog.

Sadie jumped off of the bed and ran to Roman giving him huge licks across his face. She barked and howled at him, happy that he was finally home.

"Hey there, I missed you too. Now what do you say we hit the hay and go for a walk first thing in the morning?" Roman offered. The dog barked in agreement before jumping on the bed and laying down.

Ran got on his bed and laid down as well. He pulled the blankets to his neck, turned the lamp on and embraced sleep with open arms.

~~~

Patton awoke with a smile on his face, he would be going to a charity thing this afternoon and was excited for it. He was ready to start the day. First he had to get ready.

The male placed the circular framed that we're his glasses onto his face so his light blue eyes could see the world. Next he tried to tame his curly blonde hair and ultimately gave up. He shrugged and threw on a pale blue shirt, tank khakis, and a grey Cardigan on his shoulders.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" Patton said to the mirror before he took off.

He did his daily routine to begin with. He went by the local homeless people and gave them each a hundred dollars, then he went to help with the animals at the shelter.

When he arrived at the shelter, his friend Thomas was there to greet him. Another male was in the room and he looked like he wanted an animal.

"I want a dog," the male was telling Thomas.

"Ok, Patton is the most familiar with the dogs. He just got here, he can show you around," Thomas suggested.

"Sounds dreadful," the male muttered.

Patton examined him. He was taller than Patton at maybe five foot ten inches and he had brown almost black hair. He had tan skin with, what appeared to be, a burn on the side of his face. He had the most beautiful golden eyes that Patton had ever seen.

"I'm Patton!" The male quickly said as the stranger approached.

"Janus, it's horrible meeting you," Janus said the word horrible sounding like it held different meaning.

"Ok well these are the dogs over here. That one there is Maggie she is a German Shepard Border Collie mix and is a sweetheart. She just likes to play a lot. That there is Franny and she barks a lot but she protects like none other. The little one over there is ChiChi and he hates walks but loves music," Patton continued to ramble on, not noticing Janus' lack of attention.

"Who's that dog?" Janus questioned, breaking Patton away from the rambling.

"That's Jax, he doesn't like new people," Patton answered as he approached the cage. "Hey, Jax, this is Janus."

The dog perked his head up and looked at the taller male. He tilted his head to the side then laid down, showing no sign of hate.

"I want him," Janus decided.

"Wonderful, I'm gonna get the adoption sheets you can get to know him!" Patton exclaimed and ran off.

He grabbed the adoption sheets for Jax but as he left ran into Thomas. Said male looked at Patton then at the paper. His eyes grew wide upon reading the name.

"Won't Jax attack him?" Thomas questioned worriedly.

"He just laid down didn't even growl," Patton exclaimed before running off.

Patton had Janus sign the form and offered to help with getting the dog back to the males house, which the male politely declined and left.

Patton helped a few more people before he had to leave. He hated leaving the shelter, but he did enjoy getting some time to himself.

"Can you help me find my cat? She ran out the door! She is white and had a black collar with a silver bell on it!" A woman frantically asked Patton as he headed home.

"Yes of course, here's my number text me yours and I will let you know if I find her. What's her name?" Patton asked.

"Snowflake," the woman said and Patton's phone went off from her texting him.

"Ok, let's search," Patton then went off in a different direction to look for Snowflake.

The chipper male searched for three hours before he finally received a cute little picture of the girl with her cat grinning.

Patton:  
Great! Let me know if you ever lose her again I will happily help!

Cat girl:  
Will do! Thanks so much you're so nice!!!!

Patton:  
No problem and thank you!

Patton sighed and called a taxi to take him back to his home. As soon as he arrived, he received a phone call.

"Patton! Hey, you didn't text me and tell me you made it home," Thomas muttered.

"Oh, I just got home. I ran into a girl who lost her cat and searched for hours. I just got home," Patton explained.

"Oh, ok, thanks for letting me know. Make sure you get some sleep before that thing tonight," Thomas admonished.

"Will do! See you tomorrow," Patton grinned and hung up the phone.

The male then, without even changing into different clothes, went to his bed and went to sleep. He knew he couldn't go to sleep at this event. He would just need to fake it til he made it later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide and murder...

Remus was not looking forward to meeting up with his brother. They always did this once a month and was never really good. It always had some kind of mishap.

"Remus! Over here!" a voice called from across the Cafe.

Remus turned to see his brother sitting in the back of the cafe with sunglasses on, hoping to hide who he was. The male walked over and sat at the table with him.

"Hello, brother," Remus greeted tiredly.

What if you killed him

"Hey Remus! How have you been?" Roman returned.

You have been horrible you want to kill everyone just for some quiet

"Good, you?" Remus asked, trying to push away the thoughts that tried to crawl to the surface.

"I've been stressed. Dr. Picani called and he wants me to start seeing him again," Roman answered.

You could put him out of his misery and just kill him

"Oh, that sucks. Meeting me hasn't been putting more stress on you, has it?" Remus may not like his brother but he stilled cared for him.

The male couldn't imagine hurting his brother. Well, he could, he actually had vivid nightmares of doing so, and he hated it. He just wanted all of the thoughts to go away. He wanted silence for once.

"Of course not! Honestly my meetings with you are usually the least stressful event of the entire month," Roman sighed.

He could be wanting you to kill him maybe he is just waiting

"That's great, how's the show coming?" Remus willed the thoughts away. 

He didn't want to mess up this meeting. The last three meetings had been ruined by his intrusive thoughts and he wanted this knew to stay fine. He wouldn't ruin this one.

"Good. We've been working overtime a lot. I have been losing sleep but I'm off today and tomorrow. So that's good," Roman explained.

"Cool, I have a question for you," Remus leaned forward.

"Uh huh?" Roman responded.

"Have you heard of that singer Anxiety?" Remus questioned.

"Of course!" Roman exclaimed.

"Well I won some free back stage passes to his next concert and I think it would be good for you," Remus smiled.

"I would love that! What's the date and time? I will clear my schedule for the entire day," Roman grinned.

After that conversation had ended the two brothers talked about random things in their lives. Remus talked about how he was nearing five million followers and Roman about the plot of the show.

Remus had forgotten all about his thoughts. He forgot all about wanting the silence because he had gotten it. For the first time in years, Remus was able to have a normal day without wanting to kill someone.

"Well, today was fun. Thanks Remus. Text me," Roman hugged his brother then they left each other.

Remus was left standing there, his eyes filling with tears. He and his brother had a patchy relationship, but he hated leaving the male.

Remus knew about his brothers troubles. He knew that he dealt with self hate, but he also knew that it was getting better. Remus was just scared. He was scared that one day he would wake up and his brother wouldn't.

The male didn't know what he would do without his brother, that's what made leaving him so hard. Remus didn't want Roman to do something reckless and stupid. He didn't want Roman to hate himself so much that he ended himself. Because if Roman did that, Remus would blame himself.

But, Remus got over himself and went back to his house. He lived out in the country next to some super kinky couple. He only knew that because he always saw this once guy bringing in whips and chains. The couple on the other side was a nice old couple that baked cookies for him on certain occasions.

Remus unlocked his gate and drive into the garage then headed into his mansion. This entire road was full of huge houses. This was the rich part of the country.

What if you ate a person

The thoughts returned. They always did. They were always there when he was alone. He hated having to live by himself. But he honestly didn't have a choice.

He couldn't live with Roman, the male already had to much to deal with. He couldn't live with Janus, he had a life. He couldn't love with Remy because he had a boyfriend.

So, Remy's suffered living alone, dealing with intrusive thoughts all on his own. He had decided that he didn't need help a long time ago. Why would he need help, they were his thoughts. He could control them, he wasn't crazy.

You'll lose control and then people will die

He just wanted them to stop. So he did something he didn't think he would ever do. He dialed the number of Romans therapist.

"Hello?" a voice answered with a yawn.

"Is this Dr. Picani?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, who is this?" Emile asked.

"This is Remus Prince and I need your help. You can't tell my brother," Remus pleaded.

"Of course, what is wrong, Remus?" Emile asked, suddenly losing all sleepiness and growing very serious.

"I have these thoughts. Things like killing people and myself. I just...I want them to stop. I don't know what to do," Remus sobbed.

He probably tastes like cinnamon

"Close your eyes and imagine something that makes you happy. What would you do with out them or it? Anytime the thoughts come think of that and think of why you couldn't lose them. Because then the thoughts are transferred to that person, the only difference is that you know you won't harm them. You won't do anything to them because you love them. I know you're thinking of Roman. I promise you, you will never hurt him. You can control yourself. Anytime a thought comes think of Roman and tell yourself that you are in control. You are not you're own enemy, you are everyone else's hero," Emile spoke softly.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"It was no problem. You are welcome to call me whenever," Emile told Remus then hung up.

Remus set his phone down and smiled to himself. He would be ok. He was in control. The thoughts could stop.

~~~

Logan typed away at his laptop, on his fifth cup of coffee. He had to meet the deadline for his work. He had a very precise schedule that he couldn't risk messing up due to a writers block.

He had to finish the chapter that day. If he didn't the book would fall behind. The only problem is that he couldn't think of a reason for the character in his book to want to be famous.

Logan called Virgil, even though it was three in the morning. He expected the .ale to not answer and call him back later when it was a decent time. What he wasn't expecting was for Virgil to answer after the first ring.

"Hello," Virgil answered.

"I wasn't expecting you to answer, I was prepared to give a voicemail. This is Logan Berry the male you met at your concert a few days ago," Logan informed.

"Yeah, I don't sleep a lot. I'm just reading a book. Anyway, what's up?" Virgil questioned.

"Well, I am stuck on this particular part in my book. I can't figure out why this character wants to be famous. Why did you become famous?" Logan answered.

"Well I didn't really plan on it. I was in my senior year of highschool and I was playing truth or dare. Well, I was dared to do a music video with an original song. Well then it went viral and a lot of music producers wanted me and I signed off to a record and made my first album. It was terrifying but I stayed in it because it was exhilarating," Virgil rambled.

"So do you have any idea for how I should write the character out. I need a subtle yet effective way to introduce him to fame," Logan asked Virgil.

"Well what is he famous for?" Virgil questioned.

"Singing, like you," Logan answered.

"Well then maybe he goes to a karaoke bar, and it is filmed. Then it is put on YouTube or something and labels reach out to him," Virgil suggested.

"That's..." Logan started.

"It's stupid sorry. I shouldn't have suggested that," Virgil interrupted.

"No no no, it's brilliant. I love that idea. Thank you so much!" Logan exclaimed as he began to rapidly type on his computer.

"So, why are you still awake. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Virgil questioned.

"First of all, you are also awake and should also be sleeping, second of all, I have a strict writing schedule and I had to finish this chapter by seven this morning. The only problem is that I had extreme writers block," Logan explained.

"You should have a less strict schedule," Virgil offered his opinion.

"I can't do that. If I fall behind then I am not a good writer," Logan stated.

"I don't think that you would be a bad writer. You are a very dedicated writer for doing this, but you do need to cut yourself some slack," Virgil told Logan, his voice soft and calming.

"I know that you have a boyfriend, so this would be completely as friends but do you want to come over?" Logan asked before he realised what he had asked.

"Uh...yeah sure. Sounds chill, what's your address?" Virgil questioned.

"I'll text it to you and the code to the gate. Can you grab coffee?" Logan responded.

"Yep text me your Starbucks drink. See you in a bit," Virgil said then hung up.

Logan texted Virgil the information, then he turned back to his laptop. He typed away, the words flowing from his mind to his fingertips. 

Logan had just finished up when a knock sounded through his house. He closed the lap top and walked over to the door. Standing outside was Virgil soaked in water but holding dry cups of coffee.

"You should have told me it was raining, I would have brought you an umbrella," Logan sighed as he let the soaking male in.

"No, it's fine. I am used to being out in the rain for long periods of time. Sometimes Ares kicks me out in the rain- I mean sometimes I play in it," Virgil stuttered and handed Logan the cup of black coffee.

"I see, would you like some warmer clothes?" Logan asked as he saw Virgil's shaking hands.

"Oh you don't have to. It's really not a big deal just some water," Virgil stammered shaking his head rapidly.

"It's not bother. Follow me," Logan gestured in front of him then turned and led the soaking male into a bedroom.

"Is this your room?" Virgil questioned.

"Yes, it's dark blue because that color is said to help you focus," Logan explained.

"Cool," Virgil nodded and observed the room.

The walls were a deep blue with a few nerdy posters on them. The bed had a dark blue almost black comforter with matching pillows. There was a fluffy black rug that was centered in the room. In the left corner there were two chairs and a shelf of books.

"Here you go," Logan handed Virgil some PJ's.

"Thanks," Virgil smiled and took the clothes. Logan left the room so Virgil could change in peace.

Logan sighed as he entered his kitchen, opening the fridge to find a snack. He had missed dinner and was starting to realise how hungary he was.

"Hey, um, Logan. Do you by any chance have a sweatshirt or hoodie I could wear?" Virgil murmured as he entered the kitchen.

Logan looked at Virgil and refrained from gasping. The part of the anxious males arms that could be seen were littered in bruises and cuts. That was when Logan first knew something was wrong.

"Yes, yes, of course. Here it might be a little big," Logan handed Virgil his hoodie that was on the coat rack.

Virgil placed it on, the hoodie falling to his knees and the sleeves making sweater paws. Virgil flapped the sleeves with little fits of giggles while Logan just blushed and looked away from the male he assumed he was feeling for.

It was so new to him. Emotions weren't really his thing. So, he couldn't tell if he felt for Virgil or not.

~~~

"Well, I can't just make money appear, mom," Janus sighed into the phone.

"You need to get a proper job," she scolded.

"I have a proper job mom! I live Inna nice house and can afford anything I want. Just because I can't buy you a beach house in Jamaica doesn't mean I am poor," Janus argued.

"If you were lawyer you could," she muttered.

"Well I'm not a lawyer, goodbye, mom," Janus hung up the phone angrily.

He knew that his money just wanted him to do something for her. He hadn't visited her in years and she started asking for bizarre things just to hold a conversation with him, but he hated it. He hated how she pretended she didn't ruin him.

Jax laid his head on Janus' lap with a small whimper of concern. Janus smiled and placed a hand on the dogs head to pet him.

He knew that getting Jax was the best decision he had ever made. When he read the papers he found out that Jax was an emotional support dog for someone who killed them self. That's why he was so retracted from the world.

For some reason Jax saw Janus like his old owner. He thought he needed to protect the impulsive liar as his own. He loved Janus as much as his previous owner.

Janus was glad that the dog knew how to tell when he was upset. After getting Jax, Janus found that, when the dog helped, he felt better. So he decided to keep him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Janus asked and the dog sat up straight.

So the duo went on a walk through the park. It was there that they ran into Remus. Quite literally, Remus was running and so was Janus and they crashed.

"Oh hey!" Remus greeted excitedly.

"Remus, how awful to see you," Janus smirked.

"Now that we've run into each other, want to hang out?" Remus grinned.

"No," Janus answered.

"Great! Let's go to my place," Remus grinned and began to drag Janus to his car.

"Can I bring Jax?" Janus asked as he gestured towards the furry creature that was beside him.

"I don't see why not," Remus shrugged.

The duo sat in the car while Remus drives them out to his house. Janus observed Remus as he drove.

Remus had brown hair with gray tips that he had dyed forever ago. It was actually remains from when he dyed his entire head silver. The male also had a handle bar mustache that he took great care of. Remus wore a black hoodie that had a green hood and said 'Fuck Me' which was very Remus.

"If you're gonna check me out, be more subtle," Remus said with a smirk.

"I wasn't checking you out, merely observing your outfit choice," Janus said.

"Uh huh ok. Anyway, here we are. Also, that's my neighbors boyfriend, who is super kinky. He is constantly bringing in whips and stuff and I think that his sub is wild," Remus pointed to male who seemed to be leaving the property.

"He looks thrilled," Janus spoke.

"Yeah, at like three this morning a car left the driveway and hasn't come back since. His boyfriend probably left without telling him," Remus shrugged.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go inside," Janus suggested.

Remus nodded and typed in the digits to his gate then he drove into his house.

Janus sighed, observing the familiar area. The area that made him feel at peace. The area where he felt accepted.

"I missed this place," Janus smiled lightly. Remus returned it. He was glad that Janus wasn't lying like he always did.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me," Remus tried to say.

"I wasn't lying I genuinely enjoy being here," Janus defended.

"I know, I mean like in general. I know you Jay, I know you lie about stupid things. I know that you don't to protect yourself but I know so much about you already. There isn't any need to do that. You can tell me anything," Remus explained.

"I know that, it's just hard to remember that you're safe when there have been so many people who weren't," Janus tried to reason.

"Jay, I get it. You take as long as you need. I just want you to know that I won't hurt you. Now enough serious talk, have you ever seen elephants fuck? That stuff is nasty," Remus grinned.

"You don't have to do that with me either," Janus stated.

"Do what?" Remus asked, no confused.

"Break the tension with a nasty joke or quip. I care about you and I want to know what wrong with you. I won't know if you are constantly pushing it away," Janus informed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's talk later  
For now let's go inside and eat something," Remus grinned.

Janus followed the eccentric male inside to see it a mess. There was stuff thrown everywhere. It seemed as though Remus had a mental breakdown recently.

"Sorry about the mess. I was looking for something," Remus lied. Janus was an expert at identifying lies.

"Right," Janus muttered. He wouldn't call Remus out. Obviously Remus didn't want Janus to know, so he would respect that.

"What do you want to eat?" Remus asked, leading the deceitful man into the kitchen.

"Uh, a sandwich I guess," Janus shrugged.

He noticed the topic change and he noticed a lot of things. For now, he just wanted to spend time with Remus. He didn't want it to get emotional or anything. Just some good quality time with his friend.


End file.
